musicfandomcom-20200222-history
The B-52's
The B-52s (styled as The B-52's prior to 2008) are an American new wave band, formed in Athens, Georgia in 1976. The original line-up consisted of Fred Schneider (vocals, percussion, keyboards), Kate Pierson (organ, bass, vocals), Cindy Wilson (vocals, bongos, tambourine, guitar), Ricky Wilson (guitars), and Keith Strickland (drums, guitars, synthesizers, various instruments). Following Ricky Wilson's death in 1985 Strickland switched full-time to guitar. The band subsequently added various musicians for their live shows. This included Sara Lee or Tracy Wormworth on (bass), Zachary Alford or Sterling Campbell on (drums, percussion) and Pat Irwin or Paul Gordon (keyboards & guitars). Rooted in new wave and 1960s rock and roll, the group later covered many genres ranging from post-punk to pop rock. The "guy vs. gals" vocals of Schneider, Pierson, and Wilson, sometimes used in call and response style ("Strobe Light," "Private Idaho", and "Good Stuff"), are a trademark. RIYL *They Might Be Giants *Tom Tom Club *XTC *Devo *Soft C *A Flock of Seagulls *The Go-Go's *Talking Heads *Bananarama Biography One of the first members of the first "Athens Revolution", the B-52's are, according to their website "The World's Greatest Party Band", and few would say "hey! No they're not!" Hard to believe that they've been going strong for almost 25 years, although they HAVE spent the last 13 or so in hiding. Ranging from their dancy and nervous debut in 1979 to the dance rock wonderfulness of "Cosmic Thing," this band has shown time and time again that they're no novelty act, and that like it or not, they have changed the musical landscape. Without 'em, there would be no They Might Be Giants, Architecture In Helsinki, and probably no Franz Ferdinand. Discography Albums *''The B-52's'' *''Wild Planet'' *''Mesopotamia'' *''Whammy!'' *''Bouncing Off The Satellites'' *''Cosmic Thing'' *''Good Stuff'' *''Funplex'' EPs *Party Mix Singles *Rock Lobster *Planet Claire/Rock Lobster/Dance This Mess Around *Private Idaho *Private Idaho/Give Me Back My Man/Party Out Of Bounds *Mesopotamia/Deep Sleep/Cake *Legal Tender *Whammy Kiss/Legal Tender/Song For A Future Generation *Rock Lobster/Planet Claire *Summer Of Love *Girl From Ipanema Goes To Greenland *(Shake That) Cosmic Thing *Channel Z *Love Shack *Roam *Deadbeat Club *Good Stuff *Tell It Like It T-I-S *(Meet) The Flintstones *Debbie *Planet Claire/Rock Lobster/Dance This Mess Around Appears On Compilations * Rhino Hi-Five: Party Songs Blender Soundtracks Mix CDs * A Trip to the Library * Revme.Vox.Com Radio Shows *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 10: This week, Peter Baynham flies Germaine Greer to Dartmouth *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 1: On paper the show may look like a list of records, but on air it's an activated warhead. It thrives on its profound disregard for its consequences *Chris Morris Music Show Episode 23: Pre-recorded 24 hours in advance for the censors but with new profanities added secretly on the day of broadcast to show them who's really in control *GLR Show May 8, 1993 *GLR Show December 28, 1991 Further Reading (links to websites, label biographies, fansites, books, periodicals or any additional information on the artist) Category:Bands Category:Musical groups established in 1976 Category:Musical groups from Georgia Category:New Wave groups Category:Pop rock groups Category:Post-punk groups Category:Alternative Rock groups Category:Warner Bros. Records artists Category:Reprise Records artists Category:Island Records artists Category:Polydor Records artists Category:Rhino Records artists Category:Musical quartets Category:Musical quintets Category:Musical trios Category:MCA Records artists